


Verrà la morte ed avrà i tuoi occhi

by misskyeyes



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: #NOfixitfic, #alltheangst, #allthefeels, #angst, #happyending, #imthatbad, #nonqui, #pompinirinascimentali, #sonounabruttapersona, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskyeyes/pseuds/misskyeyes
Summary: “Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi.Questa morte che ci accompagnadal mattino alla sera, insonne,sorda, come un vecchio rimorsoo un vizio assurdo. I tuoi occhisaranno una vana parola,un grido taciuto, un silenzio.”O anche: il parallel tra la prima e l'ultima volta in cui Francesco si è inginocchiato davanti a Lorenzo.





	Verrà la morte ed avrà i tuoi occhi

**Author's Note:**

> E quindi. 
> 
> Due settimane e passa, una chat e otto menti che plottano e delirano in modi bellissimi all'unisono dopo, eccoci qui. La quota angst del fandom lanciata come un sasso in mezzo al mare di fix-it fic e AU in cui si è tutti vivi e (più o meno) felici. Questo perché sono una pessima persona e. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Era uno sporco lavoro, ma qualcuno doveva pur farlo.  
> Pero /ehi/ c'è anche il porno rinascimentale che ci meritiamo e che dedico alle mie preziose compagne di viaggio che l'hanno atteso con pazienza fino ad ora.<3 (Non uccidetemi per il finale, ve ne prego).
> 
> Note tecniche perché sono una spaccacazzi /per dirla in francese/ e per fruire meglio la fic:
> 
> \- In sostanza trattasi di due scene parallele che si alternano: la parte scritta in stampatello è precedente, i nostri eroi sono ancora dei teneri fanciulli tra i 16 e qualcosinamenodiventi anni, quella in corsivo invece è il "presente" e la conoscete tutti fin troppo bene.
> 
> \- Titolo e quote son qui per gentile concessione del signor Cesare Pavese.
> 
> \- Riletta ed editata (sort of) da me, myself and I quindi potrebbero esserci typo, ripetizioni and so on che mi sono sfuggite. Nel caso segnalatemele, che ve ne sono solo grata.
> 
> \- Nessuna libreria è stata maltrattata per girare- scrivere questa fic.
> 
> \- Niente, ho finito. Enjoy.<3

_“_ _Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi._  
_Questa morte che ci accompagna_  
_dal mattino alla sera, insonne,_  
_sorda, come un vecchio rimorso_  
_o un vizio assurdo. I tuoi occhi_  
_saranno una vana parola,_  
_un grido taciuto, un silenzio_.”

I giorni trascorsi a Palazzo Medici sono quelli che ricorda con più calore.

Forse perché era solo un ragazzo, forse perché già allora la luce di Lorenzo permeava ogni angolo di quei saloni come della sua anima. Un tempo lontano in cui credeva ancora possibile rinnegare un nome, rifiutare _un destino_. Perduto.

_Le ombre di Palazzo Vecchio lo mangiano vivo, mentre procede a capo chino verso una condanna già firmata. Lorenzo è un passo avanti a lui, come è stato per tutta la vita._

Cresciuto nella grandezza, educato come la guida di una città intera, non c’era da sorprendersi che già a sedici anni avesse nello sguardo la bellezza fiera di Firenze e nel letto una donna che sembrava uscita dai miti che avevano studiato da bambini. Madonna Ardinghelli l’aveva preso giovane e ne aveva fatto un uomo.

Francesco, da par suo, era stato allevato all’ombra di un’ossessione e le sole cose che suo zio aveva saputo insegnargli erano far di conto e riconoscere un avversario mortale perfino in un vecchio alleato.

Lui è un Medici, tu un Pazzi. Lui erediterà la banca di famiglia, tu anche.

Si è preso ciò che doveva essere tuo, _è nella natura delle cose che tu ne faccia il tuo_ _nemico_.

Cos’altro fosse nella natura di un Pazzi non l’aveva mai saputo - diviso tra il candore di un fratello che sarebbe stato ceduto per amore e il rancore ostinato di Jacopo, tanto profondo e crudele da scuotere la Repubblica stessa – né avrebbe voluto scoprirlo.

A Lorenzo semplicemente non è mai interessato. Lui già iniziava a circondarsi di artisti – lasciava che occupassero lo studio con tele e carta pergamena -, parlava di poesia e costruiva un futuro tutto suo, un’epoca di grandezza in cui avrebbero deposto la spada e a scorrere per le strade di Firenze non sarebbe stato il sangue, ma inchiostro e pittura.

_La veste di Lorenzo, pur imbrattata, è ancora quella dei giorni di festa. E’ tutto sbagliato._

_La ferita alla gola come una pennellata distratta, i capelli scomposti sulla fronte, il sangue di Giuliano e chissà chi altro sulle mani pallide e contratte. Salviati, al suo fianco, ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto – forse sta già chiedendo misericordia a Dio, incurante di chi gli sta di fronte –, ma non Francesco._

_Francesco a questo punto non può impedirsi di guardare. Di guardarlo._

Suo zio non ha mai saputo quante volte – esattamente – si è unito in silenzio al corteo ininterrotto di giovani che entravano e uscivano dalla dimora medicea. Per curiosità, per noia, per un’attrazione che nemmeno lui si sapeva spiegare da principio. Francesco seguiva Botticelli o Poliziano, qualche altro rampollo della nobiltà fiorentina, negli stessi corridoi che aveva percorso da bambino per arrivare nelle stanze dei fratelli Medici.

A volte Giuliano lo prendeva di petto e lo scherniva davanti a tutti, deridendo le antipatie bizzose di Jacopo o la tendenza ottusa di Guglielmo ad assecondare ogni capriccio di Bianca e Lorenzo li separava prima che potessero venire alle mani, altre – _tante_ \- riusciva a passare talmente inosservato che solo il padrone di casa si accorgeva di lui.

Lo aveva accolto come una presenza fissa - fermo ad un angolo della stanza, le braccia incrociate sul petto magro ed uno sguardo indecifrabile -, per quanto si sforzasse d’essere invisibile, Lorenzo sedeva sempre nel punto della stanza da cui poteva tenergli gli occhi addosso secondo il suo desiderio. Francesco era sempre l’ultimo a lasciare gli appartamenti padronali.

Sono passati mesi, prima che gli venisse chiesta una spiegazione o potesse decidere di fornirne una.

_I soldati spingono per farli entrare nella sala del Gonfaloniere. Lo hanno legato tanto stretto da fargli dolere la schiena, inarcata come se avesse il pugnale che Lorenzo quasi si vergogna di brandire puntato contro la nuca._

“Ti ho osservato, Francesco. Da settimane _bevi_ tutto ciò che viene detto tra queste mura come acqua di fonte, eppure dalle tue labbra non è trapelata una parola”, Lorenzo lo aveva preso alle spalle, fermando l’istante esatto in cui erano rimasti soli. “Sei qui perché credi in un futuro illuminato, o soltanto per riferire a tuo zio che il futuro erede dei Medici ha perso la testa?”

Si era girato soltanto per trovarlo chino su uno dei disegni di Sandro. Meditava una risposta senza nemmeno guardarlo fino in fondo, fingeva totale interesse per uno studio di volto femminile, quando in realtà stava solo sgualcendo il foglio, finendo per sporcarsi le dita di sanguigna.

“Credo che le tue idee siano… _poco ortodosse_ , ingenue forse. Affascinanti.”

Lo sguardo di Lorenzo l’aveva inchiodato sul posto, gli occhi come lame azzurre che lo passavano da parte a parte. _Hai la mia attenzione, che non vada sprecata_. E così Francesco voleva che fosse.

Si era introdotto a casa sua per provocare la sorte e l’aveva forzata – quieto, ma costante – fino al punto di non ritorno. Voleva che lo guardasse dritto in faccia e gli confermasse in qualche modo che erano nati per essere uno la nemesi dell’altro. Più di ogni altra cosa, desiderava trovare una ragione per odiarlo.

“Non c’è ingenuità nel futuro che voglio per Firenze”.

“Sei sempre stato un idealista, Medici” lo aveva deriso, “a questa città non servono idee, la povera gente capisce solo il denaro”. 

Lorenzo era fastidiosamente _puro_. Fermo nelle sue convinzioni.

Una tela bianca su cui pochi avevano avuto il permesso di lasciare un segno e che aspettava soltanto di essere corrotta. Su una cosa poteva dirsi d’accordo con Jacopo: fosse orgoglio, infamia o soltanto brama, sarebbe stato lui a macchiarlo. A renderlo suo pari.

“Tu, invece?”

“Io capisco i numeri. I tuoi. I miei. Firenze è _grande_ , gloriosa, ma non abbastanza per entrambe le nostre famiglie” aveva superato la scrivania a passi misurati, lo schizzo che Lorenzo stava osservando giaceva dimenticato in mezzo ad altri fogli, “il nostro futuro è un’eterna lotta a chi la prenderà per primo”.

“Non puoi avere con la forza qualcosa che non ti spetta” la sua voce non era che un flebile sussurro destinato a perdersi tra il crepitare del fuoco nel camino e il mezzo sorriso che aveva piegato le labbra di Francesco.

_L’attimo in cui varca la soglia è infinito. Si frantuma in tanti secondi quante sono le espressioni che attraversano il volto di Lorenzo. La sola luce che pervade la stanza – adesso – arriva dalle finestre alle sue spalle. Il resto s’è perso insieme a Giuliano lungo la navata di Santa Maria del Fiore._

Lo aveva baciato quasi per scherno, mentre con la mano aperta spingeva contro il suo torace per bloccarlo tra la sedia e la libreria. Sentiva il respiro di Lorenzo montare furioso sotto le dita per correre ad infrangersi sulla bocca già aperta ad accoglierlo. Non gli aveva opposto la minima resistenza, si era limitato ad aggrapparsi con un sussulto agli scaffali su cui era appoggiato e aveva mancato la presa su un paio di libri che erano finiti rovinosamente a terra. _Le sue adorate poesie._ Non gli era stato concesso neanche il tempo di piangerle. 

Francesco era calato come un manto di nebbia su qualunque altra cosa lo circondasse: lo sentiva muoversi, strofinare lentamente i fianchi contro i suoi ed era a malapena cosciente di come le porte dello studio fossero state accostate, non chiuse del tutto. Aveva sorriso contro il suo collo, mentre Lorenzo allargava leggermente le gambe per permettere di insinuargli un ginocchio tra le cosce ed aumentare il contatto tra i loro corpi.

Più i suoi sospiri aumentavano d’intensità, più Francesco sentiva crescere il desiderio feroce di portarlo oltre il limite. Con quest’idea in testa e il fantasma dei suoi demoni nello sguardo, si era lasciato scivolare verso il basso fino a toccare il pavimento con le ginocchia. Lorenzo aveva sgranato i suoi grandi occhi chiari, accendendo in lui il bisogno _fisico_ di strappargli quella maschera d’innocenza dal volto.

_“Potete confessare i vostri peccati.”_

_Lorenzo li guarda uno ad uno - dall’alto, così come gli è sempre spettato di diritto –, poi torna a fissarsi le dita sudice quasi non si riconoscesse più con un’arma tra le mani._

_E Francesco nega. Tutto. Mentre i suoi complici si fanno forti di aver agito per una giusta vendetta e cedono alla loro codardia, con il volto ancora macchiato del crimine peggiore, rinuncia a qualsiasi pentimento. Se c’è qualcosa che dovrebbe rimettere a Dio e a sé medesimo, è l’arroganza d’aver fatto dell’unico uomo che il suo stesso sangue gli chiedeva di disprezzare la misura e il senso d’una vita intera, ma per questo non esiste – non_ vuole _– perdono._

Gli aveva sfilato la cintura e sollevato la camicia con le mani abili di chi di uomini ne ha visti tanti. E tanti ne erano passati, nei bordelli di Roma ma anche in quelli più familiari di Firenze, bastava sapere dove cercare. Era una risata amara quella che aveva soffocato – se è vero che Dio vede ogni cosa, allora erano in due a sapere che Francesco era disposto a pagare anche il doppio, pur di poter scegliere chi portarsi a letto, che voleva esclusivamente giovani con il volto appena sporco di barba e morbidi ricci da cherubino, occhi celesti in cui far morire i suoi desideri - mentre si chinava a baciarlo appena sotto l’ombelico e gli piantava una mano sul fianco per tenerlo fermo esattamente dov’era. 

Le sue dita erano affondate tra le pieghe disordinate del lino come Lorenzo nella sua bocca. Lo aveva sentito gemere piano - trattenere a stento l’impulso di abbandonarsi a movimenti più bruschi -, eppure dettare in qualche modo il ritmo spingendo lascivamente il bacino verso di lui.

A Francesco era mancato il respiro nel sentirgli sussurrare il suo nome mescolato ad una preghiera, quando con una mano aveva arpionato la sua e gli aveva lasciato correre l’altra tra i capelli in un silenzioso invito a non fermarsi. Le dita di Lorenzo gli premevano contro la nuca - le sentiva roventi come fiamme dall’inferno - ed il suo anello di famiglia gli graffiava la pelle, lasciava segni che Francesco sarebbe stato grato di poter portare, gemelli dei lividi che lui stesso aveva seminato sul suo corpo con feroce devozione.

_Francesco sa di essere un uomo morto, se chiede un giudizio che è consapevole di non meritare è più per spregio che per altro. Perché è troppo tardi per cospargersi il capo di cenere e per quel minimo di orgoglio che ancora gli brucia in fondo alla gola. Per la disperazione negli occhi di Lorenzo, più di tutto._

_“Dovevo fare di più.”_

_Il conflitto interiore che lo sta dilaniando si legge sul volto pallido: se anche è vero che il mondo intorno a loro è andato in pezzi, che s’è visto morire un fratello fra le braccia e la città quasi rivoltarglisi contro, a Francesco basta osservarlo una volta di più per capire che nonostante questo, Lorenzo ancora non ha la certezza di cosa sia_ giusto _fare. E’ rabbia verso sé stesso quella che gli fa tremare le mani._

_“Dammi un motivo” sembra dirgli, “una ragione definitiva per acconsentire o rifiutare la salvezza”._

Che Lorenzo era quasi al limite lo aveva percepito nei muscoli improvvisamente tesi sotto le dita come corde di un liuto, quando i suoi sospiri s’erano sciolti in un ringhio sommesso in fondo alla gola.

Solo allora Francesco si era concesso di alzare la testa per guardarlo e – che Dio si sforzasse di perdonarlo o per una volta si voltasse dall’altra parte – in quell’attimo di estasi gli era sembrato bello come un dipinto. Avrebbe voluto incorniciarne l’espressione lasciva o il colore improvvisamente torbido degli occhi mentre li abbassava su di lui: _c’era_ un’ombra nell’anima immacolata di Lorenzo e portava il suo nome.

L’aveva fermato in tempo, allontanando con un mezzo sorriso la mano con cui avrebbe bramato soddisfarsi da solo, per poi tornare a riempirsi la bocca – voleva strappare e tenere per sé fino all’ultima goccia di quel piacere: l’umana immoralità che Lorenzo nascondeva tanto bene apparteneva a Francesco soltanto - e ad aiutarsi con la lingua dove le sue dita capaci non arrivavano. 

_Quanta devozione poteva esserci in un gesto tanto lussurioso._

Lorenzo aveva buttato la testa all’indietro ed aveva lasciato che lo spingesse oltre qualsiasi limite si fosse mai imposto (c’era stata Lucrezia, fin troppo delicata con le sue mani minute e le labbra come boccioli di rosa, attenta a non arrivare mai fino in fondo perché lui potesse ancora soddisfarla, e perfino Giuliano – sì, _Giuliano_ – che, al contrario, era spesso rapito dalla smania di veder ricambiato il favore al più presto. Poi c’era Francesco, profondamente e disperatamente _diverso_ da entrambi).Non c’era voluto molto.

Si era concesso un’ultima spinta liberatoria, seppur con la premura di non essere troppo brusco, prima che Francesco potesse finalmente sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua.S’era asciugato le labbra curandosi di non versarne più della minima parte, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, mentre entrambi riprendevano fiato e Lorenzo gli lasciava distrattamente correre le dita fra i capelli.

_“Eravamo amici, Francesco. A volte Giuliano era addirittura geloso di te.”_

_Francesco potrebbe anche ridere – o urlare con tutto il fiato che gli resta, il confine è davvero molto sottile - e continuare fino a spaccarsi lo stomaco, se non avesse ferme in gola parole affilate come pezzi di vetro._

_Annuisce invece, con l’aria impassibile di chi sa che non solo non c’è più niente da fare, non c’è mai stato. Lorenzo gli sta tendendo una mano che non vuole afferrare._

_Potrebbe anche cedere. Far leva sulla parte di lui che disprezza più di ogni altra, perché Jacopo ha avuto cura di tirarlo su inculcandogli la convinzione malata che pietà sia sinonimo di debolezza e Lorenzo è tutta la vita che rischia di farsi ammazzare come un martire, spingerlo a graziare l’assassino del suo unico fratello. Potrebbe (e potrebbe molte cose), ma non è più il suo interesse personale che persegue._

_Francesco è ambizioso, impulsivo e incapace di perdono. Pericolosamente fragile, soprattutto, ma non egoista: sa dove sta lasciando Guglielmo e_ come _sta lasciando Lorenzo, che nessuno dei due è in grado di sopportare altro senso di colpa dopo il massacro tra i banchi della messa._

_“Tu sei un Medici, io sono un Pazzi”, si costringe a guardarlo negli occhi per vedere il colpo che affonda con crudele precisione “non avremmo mai potuto essere amici davvero”._

Si era rimesso in piedi lentamente, senza dire una parola. Poteva essere il modo e l’attimo perfetto per uscire di scena - dopo avergli sporcato la coscienza fino in fondo, strappato il peccato direttamente da sotto la pelle. Francesco lo avrebbe portato dentro a vita, mescolato al sangue nelle vene -, ma Lorenzo l’aveva fermato. 

“Rispondimi, _adesso_ ” aveva allontanato la sedia e gli si era lanciato contro, lasciandogli come unica via d’uscita quella di dargli le spalle.

“Ti ho già detto quanto ti serve di sapere.”

Lorenzo poteva esser svelto con le mani quasi quanto lo era a parole: Francesco se l’era trovato addosso in un attimo, quando ancora lo pensava intento a sistemarsi le vesti, i pensieri.

Gli aveva passato un braccio attorno al collo per tenerlo fermo, schiena contro torace, come quando da bambini si accapigliavano nei saloni affrescati al piano di sotto e lui si lasciava sopraffare apposta.

Avere il controllo era il retaggio di nascita di Lorenzo e Dio stesso gli aveva messo negli occhi il Paradiso e il fuoco vivo nella testa, così che nessuno fosse in grado di resistergli. 

“Io ti sto chiedendo di essere onesto,” la sua voce era poco più che un sospiro incastrato tra i denti “in cosa credi. Cosa _desideri_.”

Non era la prima e non sarebbe stata l’ultima occasione in cui gli si chiedeva di fare un passo fuori dall’ombra di suo zio, ma Francesco portava incisi addosso i segni di chi già una volta ha creduto di poter toccare il Sole.

Lorenzo gli bruciava dentro come una ferita a cui non aveva mai permesso di diventare cicatrice.

“Questa è una domanda per cui non vuoi avere risposta.”

_Ci vuole un attimo di troppo perché le sue parole arrivino a depositarsi sul fondo della mente di Lorenzo che, a suo modo, sta ancora facendo barriera contro tutto quello che gli succede intorno. Si tiene stretto il fantasma della persona che è stato fino a poche ore prima, perché lasciarlo andare vorrebbe dire ammettere che nonostante ci abbia creduto con tutto sé stesso fino alla fine, qualcosa è andato storto. Che Giuliano è morto davvero e questa volta più che mai, il sangue chiama altro sangue._

_Non si smuove di un millimetro, lo sfida soltanto con lo sguardo: “ti sto dando un motivo per chiuderla qui, adesso e liberarti –_ liberarci _– di un peso, fallo e basta.” “Getta agli stracci l’anima candida che ormai non ti serve più e poi vai a casa a piangere quel che hai perso”. Non apre più bocca._

Per quanto le dita di Lorenzo avessero accarezzato solo corpi di donna, si erano adattate a Francesco come se lo conoscessero a memoria. Aveva soffocato un gemito – nascosto una mezza imprecazione – nel sentire la sua mano scivolargli lentamente tra le gambe, sotto la cintura ormai lenta. Lorenzo aveva sorriso con la soddisfazione di chi è abituato a vincere spesso, mentre lo stringeva appena e gli si premeva addosso.

“Guidami.”

Era stato poco più che un sussurro ad accompagnare il movimento quasi impercettibile del polso, ma abbastanza da fargli cedere le ginocchia e costringerlo ad afferrare il bordo della scrivania per mantenere l’equilibrio. Francesco era già _oltre_ , sentiva così tanto di Lorenzo che gli sembrava di averlo dentro.

 _Eccola l’unica risposta possibile_. Poggiare la mano sulla sua e dettargli il ritmo era stata una resa facile.

Lorenzo aveva lasciato che gli sporcasse la pelle e la impregnasse del suo umore, l’aveva assaggiato leccandolo direttamente sulle sue dita con il candore incosciente di chi ha ancora molte cose da capire e gli aveva acceso dentro la tentazione di concedergli anche _di più_. E in quel momento glielo avrebbe anche permesso, per una (sola) volta si sarebbe fatto raggiungere.

_Lorenzo si arrende al silenzio e cede ai suoi demoni mentre il dolore che gli graffia il volto sfuma in una vuota rassegnazione._

_“Impiccate loro due dove tutti li possano vedere.”_

_Quello che Francesco trattiene in gola è più sollievo che rimpianto._

_Il resto degli ordini impartiti ai soldati gli arriva come un’eco indistinta, scandita dai passi di Lorenzo che si allontana. Ormai ci sono solo polvere e sogni infranti._

_La folla in piazza urla per reclamare un tributo che nemmeno le spetta, ma avrà comunque: saranno accontentati, anche se questo giorno di Pasqua deve qualcosa alla famiglia Medici e nessun altro._

_“Lorenzo, non fare niente di cui poi potresti pentirti…!”_

_Di tutti i presenti, Sandro è l’ultimo a cedere davanti all’evidenza che Lorenzo sta lasciando indietro_ due delle tre metà _che lo componevano e non sarà più lo stesso. Francesco, al contrario, se lo sente sulla pelle._

 _Accoglie lo sguardo che si scambiano come un lungo addio e se lo marchia a fuoco nella memoria. Quando sente ripetere l’ultimo imperativo – “_ Impiccateli _”_ – _può finalmente lasciarsi andare e ringraziare Dio per la prima ed ultima volta in vita sua. E’ finita davvero._

Aveva lasciato Palazzo Medici con la certezza che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto e non ci sarebbe stato modo di tornare indietro.

_In piedi sul cornicione, riconosce in mezzo alla gente il mantello blu di Lorenzo che si allontana con i Cavalcanti verso la porta a nord._

_Il primo passo verso di lui è un salto nel vuoto._

**Author's Note:**

> Due postille due, perché ho un OCD e se non spiego le cose, non sto bene con me stessa:
> 
> \- L'ho già detto plurime volte, ma: in questa fic si presuppone che Francesco abbia iniziato molto presto ad andare a Roma per conto di suo zio e a... maturare esperienza.
> 
> \- Tutte le battute della scena presente sono riprese paro paro dal doppiaggio italiano dell'episodio in questione (anche se in taluni casi non riportate integralmente), meno una di Francesco che avrebbe dovuto essere "l'amicizia tra noi è impossibile", ma. Mi urtava la vita, quindi ho preferito una traduzione più letterale dell'originale inglese.


End file.
